


Sansa Tyrell

by shieraseastar03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieraseastar03/pseuds/shieraseastar03





	1. Conociéndose

—Escucha, Sansa: no hay necesidad de estar nerviosa —Margaery le habló dulcemente como a un niño que necesita a su madre—. Willas es un encanto, y será dulce y amable contigo.  
  
—Pero, ¿y si no le gusto? ¿y si soy muy joven para él? ¿o no le guste casarse conmigo porque me llame Stark? —era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sansa podía asegurarse de ser feliz, y no lo quería arruinar.  
  
—Sansa —Margaery se paró delante suya para mirarle a los ojos. Ojos como la miel—. Sois buena, lista y muy hermosa. Mi hermano tendría que estar loco para rechazar una chica como vos.  
  
Sansa sonrió y Margaery la cogió del brazo, andando rápido y con paso firme. Los jardines de El Dominio son famosos por su fertilidad y belleza; algo que cautivó desde el primer momento a Sansa. Era tan colorido como un arco iris, con flores de todo tipo; comunes, exóticos, flores de las que Sansa jamás había oído hablar. Era hermoso. Un día será también tuyo. Sansa sintió como unos pinchazos en las tripas.  
  
—Nos falta muy poco, querida —Margaery le susurró, tranquila.  
  
Entraron en una casa, no, en un patio lleno de flores y hojas. El techo tenía ramificaciones perfectas donde mariposas de colores vivos visitaban las flores. Pero Sansa vagamente se fijó en el pequeño patio-casa por Willas.  
  
Estaba dando de comer a un loro, mientras reía por las palabras que recitaba el pájaro. Parecía tener alrededor de treina años, alto y delgado. Es guapo. Loras era más hermoso, claro está, pero la belleza de Willas era algo diferente a la de su hermano menor; su sonrisa delataba cariño e inocencia, su mirada de miel líquido hacía emblandecer hasta el hombre más duro, sus rizos de color avellana parecían una jungla exótica y suave. No tenía heridas ni marcas en su rostro, ni arrugas ni verrugas, una piel suave y lisa. Tenía una barba que normalmente a un hombre le haría envejecer o endurecer, pero a él le daba un aspecto jovial y fresco. Era perfecto, mejor que cualquier caballero en una canción.  
  
—Willas —empezó su hermana—, tengo el placer de presentarte a mi dulce amiga Sansa Stark, de Invernalia.  
  
Willas levantó la cabeza para observar a la amiga de su hermana. Me está mirando. Sansa no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería de sonreír? ¿Hacer una reverencia? ¿Reírse? Hace tanto tiempo que no me río. Para suerte de Sansa, Willas simplemente sonrió.  
  
—Un placer conocerle, mi señora —su sonrisa asomaba dientes relucientemente blancos.  
  
—Sansa, querida, te presento a mi hermano mayor Willas, heredero de Altojardín —Margaery sonreía—.  
  
—Igualmente, mi señor —Sansa aún recordaba las lecciones de Septa Mordane—.  
  
Willas intentó ponerse de pie con un bastón. Sansa recordó en ese momento su problema. Tullido, está tullido. Una pierna no le funciona. Le recordó a su hermano pequeño Bran antes de morir, el pequeño también lisiado por culpa de un accidente. Eso hizo entristecer a Sansa. Willas lo notó.  
  
—Siéntese si le place, mi señora —Willas se volvió a sentar, no pudiendo aguantar demasiado tiempo de pie.  
  
—Debería de irme, mi señora abuela me llama —Margaery desapareció entre las rosas del jardín.  
  
Sansa se acomodó en su asiento, mirando en la pequeña mesa una bandeja llena de tartas de limón.  
  
—He oído que le gustan —Willas indicó amablemente para que Sansa cogiera uno—.  
  
—Sí, son mi comida favorita —Sansa no sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esta estupidez? Ahora creerá que soy tonta—.  
  
—¿Le gusta los animales? Espero que sí —Willas acarició al loro que tenía cerca suya—. ¿Qué le parece esta muchacha, señor Loro?  
  
—Guapa —gritaba el loro—, guapa, muy guapa.  
  
Willas rió mientras a Sansa se le escapaba una sonrisa.  
  
—Es un loro muy listo. Aunque no hay que ser listo para saber lo bella que sois —Willas dejó el loro en un especie de posada pequeña—.  
  
Sansa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
—Gracias… Mi señor. Es muy amable —dijo Sansa con timidez—.  
  
—Oh, llámame Willas, ya que se va a tener que acostumbrar a llamarme así —. Nos casaremos probablemente dentro de dos lunas, si mi querida abuela no desea alargarlo más. Quiere convertir la boda en la —habló imitando a su abuela— 'la más grande y hermosa que los Siete Reinos haya podido ver'.  
  
Mientras que a Willas le parecía gracioso la idea de una boda tal ostentosa, para Sansa era un sueño.  
  
—Estoy… Estoy esperando ese día con mucha emoción, mi se… Willas —Sansa se atrevió a mirar a los ojos. Sus ojos me podrían hechizar en cualquier momento. Espero que también pueda hechizarlo con los míos—.  
  
—A decir verdad, yo también —Willas se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en los cojines—. Casarme con una mujer de tal belleza y amabilidad es una suerte que pocos pueden tener —se puso serio—. Sansa, siento mucho la pérdida de tu familia. A pesar de sus… ambiciones y esperanzas, no merecían morir de esa manera. Morir en una boda, qué tristeza. Hay pocos hombres con tal crueldad y vileza. Y he oído lo que te hacía Joffrey. Imperdonable —Willas se acercó para coger la mano de Sansa—. Yo jamás te haré sufrir, ni dejaré que otros te hagan. Serás mi esposa dentro de poco, y te protegeré con sangre si debo. Uniremos nuestras fuerzas para que así nadie nos haga sufrir jamás —habló con decisión—.  
  
Sansa se dejó enamorar por las palabras, respirando tranquila y feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
  
—Le prometo que seré una buena esposa, y jamás le haré avergonzarse ante nadie. Le traeré hijos sanos e inteligentes, y gobernaré junto a vos con sabiduría —estaba emocionada tras jurar esos votos de matrimonio, votos sinceros y decididos—.  
  
La sonrisa de Willas se anchaba cada vez más.  
  
—Oh, estoy seguro de que lo hará.


	2. Boda

Sansa miraba el vestido que tanto había deseado desde que era una niña. Una joya, una obra de arte, y ella lo iría a llevar. Era de color azul claro y blanco, las mangas por debajo de los hombros, con encaje de perlas y seda por todo el vestido. La parte final de la falda había cosidas unas rosas azules oscuro sujetando la capa final de la seda más blanca de Lys. Una corona de flores doradas adornarían su cabello rojizo.  
  
Éste es el poder de las rosas. Y dentro de poco también seré como ellos. A pesar de lo ilusionada que estaba, Sansa no pudo evitar entristecerse. Ya no sería una Stark, sino Sansa Tyrell. Ya no llevaría un lobo en sus vestidos, sólo rosas doradas. Para toda su vida. Ellos serán mi nueva familia, debo de dejar atrás la mía.  
  
Las doncellas entraron en su habitación y la lavaron, peinaron y vistieron. Sansa se miró en el espejo, sorprendida de lo hermosa que estaba. No era eso sólo, estaba más alegre, jovial, más colorida. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su pesadilla había acabado.  
  
—My lady, está… hermosa—dijo una doncella—.  
  
—Guapísima —exclamó otra con admiración—.  
  
—Magnífica —dijo Lady Olenna—, Sansa, eres ahora una dama, pero serás Lady Tyrell al final del día y también mi nieta. Estás magnífica para la ocasión —ofreció un brazo a Sansa—. Ven, pequeña, ilumínanos el Septo con tu inocencia.  
  
Sansa agarró del brazo a la bajita Lady Olenna. Será mi abuela, y la bisabuela de mis hijos. A Sansa le asustaba un poco la mujer que tenía al lado, impetuosa e indiscreta, esa mujer a la que secretamente tanto admiraba.

 

* * *

 

En la salida del septo, Margaery Tyrell y su hermano Loras estaban esperándola.  
  
—¡Sansa! —a Margaery se le iluminó la cara al verla—. Estás muy guapa. Espero estar igual que vos en mi boda.  
  
—Mi señora —saludó su hermano—, ni la flor más delicada podría eclipsarla.  
  
Tantos piropos le hacían a Sansa nerviosa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no llamo la atención. En Desembarco del Rey, sólo me llamaban para burlarse de mí. Pero ya tenía que olvidarse de eso; ahora está en Altojardín, donde todo el mundo la sonríe sin ninguna trampa escondida.  
  
—Mi hermano me ha confesado que está ansioso por la boda —le delató Margaery con una sonrisa pícara—. Le gustas mucho, Sansa.  
  
Sansa se sonrojó tanto que temía ponerse aún más roja que se cabello. Debo de relajarme, se dijo a su misma, ahora soy una mujer florecida y pronto, casada. No me puedo dejar llevar por chiquilladas de niña. Debo de demostrarle a Willas que soy una mujer.  
  
—Yo también estoy emocionada —Sansa la cogió de las manos—. Seré esposa de tu hermano y nos convertiremos en hermanas.  
  
Margaery sonrió y Loras ofreció su brazo.  
  
—Lady Sansa, ¿tendría el placer de acompañarla al altar? —Loras iba discretamente elegante; su jubón verde era de una tela brillante que resaltaba el pequeño broche dorado de una rosa—.  
  
—El placer es mío de estar con vos —Sansa asintió mientras que se agarraba del joven—.  
  
El septo estaba lleno de personas, algo que Sansa no esperaba ya que no conocía a tantas personas. Niña idiota, han venido a ver el futuro señor de Altojardín casarse, no la hija y hermana de traidores. Aún así, Sansa se sentía importante y fuerte.  
  
No había visto el septo anteriormente, pero era un desfile de flores y plantas; rosas doradas reinaban por mayoría en todas partes, desde los cojines hasta los estandartes, aunque también estaba el lobo huraño gris sobre el campo blanco. Stark. Mi lobo. Recordó a Lady. Willas jamás habría pensado en matarla, seguramente se hubieran llevado muy bien y sería aceptada y feliz aquí. Pensó en su padre, su madre, sus hermanos, incluso en Arya. Todos se han ido, eres la última Stark, y perderás el apellido por otro tan común. Se entristeció y apretó el brazo de Loras.  
  
—Mi señora, ¿algo va mal? —preguntó Loras, preocupado—. Si se encuentra mal, dígamelo.  
  
—No, estoy bien —fingió Sansa—. Sólo que… Estoy maravillada por el septo.  
  
—Me alegro de ello —sonrió Loras—. Mi señora abuela pidió lunas por adelantado la decoración y los costes, algo que exclusivamente se ha encargado ella. Tenía que estar todo perfecto, dijo. 'No todos los días tu nieto se casa con una muchacha así' —había un tono triste en su voz que Sansa no comprendía—.  
  
Ya, cerca del altar, Sansa podía ver a Willas. Iba bellísimo; iba blanco y verde, con encaje dorado en su jubón, con la capa de la rosa y el lobo unidos en una mano suya, en la otra el bastón. Con la luz y el septo, Sansa lo malentendió por un momento por Baelor el Santo.  
  
Willas sonreía tímidamente al ver a Sansa, mirándola de arriba a abajo.  
  
—Supongo que estará harta de tantos piropos —rió nerviosamente—.  
  
—Un poco sí —dijo Sansa, mirando a sus ojos—. Pero no importa, ahora estamos tú y yo.  
  
“Bajo los ojos de los Dioses…” empezó su futuro esposo.  
  
“…Y los hombres” dijeron al unísono.  
  
La ceremonia no fue muy larga, para la opinión de Sansa. Estaba más cerca de él que nunca, y mientras juraban amor eterno, Sansa veía el amor de Willas en sus ojos, lo cual le hizo sentir más nerviosa a Sansa. Estoy más enamorada de Willas que jamás lo fui con Joffrey o Loras.  
  
Finalmente, llegó el momento de la capa. Sansa se giró mientras Willas posaba delicadamente la capa a su esposa, prometiendo seguridad y protección. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el Septón los bendijo y llegó el momento del beso. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, ni pegajosos ni cortos, y sabían a amor, inocencia, rosas, felicidad, sabiduría. Todo lo que buscaba Sansa y encontró.  


 


	3. Charla nocturna

En la cena no habían parado de hablar y de coquetear, riéndose por cada comentario inadecuado. Compartían comida, bebida e incluso algún que otro beso en la mejilla; hacía mucho tiempo que Sansa era tan feliz.  
  
“Sansa, ¿podríamos dar un paseo?” preguntó con amabilidad Willas. Sansa se preocupó. Su cara se puso solemne repentinamente y se levantó con esfuerzo. Cogió se bastón y empezó a cojear. Sansa lo siguió, agarrando a Willas por el otro brazo que tenía libre.  
  
Se fueron al exterior del castillo; el laberinto exótico. Los jardines de ahí eran complejos y maravillosos a la vez, y Margaery le enseñó el jardín del laberinto. Era leguas y leguas de caminos sin salida, torcidos o con trampas, preparado para cualquier juego. Lady Olenna le confesó que su nieta y su nieto jugaban a menudo de niños, y que en un futuro, jugarían los suyos también.  
  
“Sansa, me temo que debo de decirle una precaución” se sentó en uno de los bancos de mármol tallados en un callejón sin salida. “¿Sabe por qué nos han casado tan pronto, siendo vos tan joven?”. A Sansa le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta. Ahora que lo pensaba… Podían esperar un poco a que sea más mayor. Sansa sabía que por amor no podía ser; eso era ridículo, como algo sacado de una canción de caballeros y princesas. La vida no es una canción pequeña, dijo una voz alarmante atrás, en Desembarco del Rey, lo aprenderás por el mal camino.  
  
“¿Para asegurar Invernalia?” Sansa se sentía estúpida y desesperada. “Podría ser una razón, pero no, querida mía”. Se le ocurrió una idea, pero no le gustaba para nada. “Alguien no quiere que nos casemos”. “Exacto” Willas estaba medio orgulloso por su deducción. “Y ese alguien es…”. “Los Lannisters” terminó Sansa. “Margaery ha oído descontentos por parte de Tywin Lannister respecto al compromiso, y mi abuela quería casarnos cuanto antes para evitar alguna estupidez” miró a los ojos de Sansa, esos dulces ojos de miel. “Sansa, el primer día que la vi le prometí protegerla de todo mal, y lo haré. Pero debe de ser cauta. No todos los pájaros cantan la misma canción. Debe de tener cuidado”.  
  
“¿Y vos, Willas?” Sansa se sentó al lado suya. “¿Quién lo protegerá de los Lannisters?”. Willas sonrió. “Algo me ha enseñado, dulce Sansa, el ser tullido; nunca estaré a salvo de nada”.  
  
La piel de Willas brillaba bajo la luna, endulzando sus rasgos del rostro. Sansa abrazó a su marido, culpable del problema, a lo que él la rodeó dulcemente con los brazos. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron cara a cara, con nada a que se toquen sus narices. Sansa podía escuchar su respiración. Sintió la mano de Willas recorrer sus mejillas, y acercó el rostro de Sansa al suya. Se fundieron en un beso, inocente y dulce al principio, apasionado y ambicioso al final. Estaban rojos y jadeando. Willas decidió parar para lo mejor para los dos.  
  
“Nos esperan” cogió amablemente la mano de su esposa, y ésta le ayudó a levantarse.  
  
Al andar en silencio y despacio, podían escuchar el silencio de la noche, el canto de los grillos, el lamento de la fuente, pero algo más extraño; el jadeo del amor. En una de las calles del laberinto, Sansa y Willas vieron a dos amantes fundirse en uno. Eran altos y esbeltos, pero Sansa no podía ver nada más. Se sorprendió bastante cuando pudo ver que eran hombres, y para su horror, uno de ellos era Loras Tyrell, el caballero de las flores. Sansa no sabía qué hacer o decir. Willas paró y carraspeó de forma indiscreta. Loras se molestó al ver que alguien le había interrumpido, e iba a decir algo al curioso, pero cuando vio a los novios, sus ojos se agrandaron y se asustó. Cogió a su amante, un chico joven del pelo de color arena, y desaparecieron entre las muchas trampas que el laberinto ofrecía.  
  
“Loras es un poco… peculiar en cuanto a gustos amorosos” Willas explicó. “Siempre fue así, desde que era un niño. Estoy… Acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas”.  
  
Sansa no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Loras no le gustaba las mujeres? Eso es imperdonable según la Fe de los Siete, algo inaceptable en los Siete Reinos, tan irreal como el incesto. Sansa se sentía aún más estúpida por todas las fantasías que tuvo con él. Pero eso explica muchas cosas: miembro de la Guardia Real, no tener esposa aún por ser uno de los hombres más guapos de Poniente, su lamento por Renly Baratheon… ¡Renly! Él no consumó el matrimonio con Margaery. A lo mejor él y Loras… No importa. Es tu cuñado, y debes de aceptarlo tal y como es. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho, y no se espera menos de ti.  
  
Volvieron de nuevo al banquete, ya que sólo quedaba la última ceremonia de la boda: el encamamiento. Las mujeres tuvieron delicadeza con Willas por su pierna, pero con Sansa fueron despiadados. La cogieron, hombres que ella no conocía, suponiendo que son los vasallos de los Tyrell, y arruinaron su vestido a tirones; su corsé desapareció en menos de un latido y tuvo que taparse el pecho con las manos. Para ella fue muy vergonzoso, pero a los demás les parecía normal. Las mujeres la miraban con pena. Ellas sufrieron lo mismo en sus bodas.  



	4. Noche de bodas

Al llegar a la gran puerta donde detrás estaba su habitación, se encontró con sólo las mujeres, mirando y juzgando su joven cuerpo.  
  
“Willas está dentro, por su pierna no podía permitirse estar más de pie” dijo Margaery con una sonrisa piadosa.  
  
Sansa asintió y se metió en la habitación. Una ola de ligero calor la abarcó desde un primer momento, relajándose por completo. A su derecha había una enorme chimenea que a un par de varas se encontraba una mesa y dos sillas, con una alfombra suave y roja debajo suya. Al frente había una puerta de cristal que daba a una enorme terraza a la luz de la noche, y a la derecha una enorme cama que parecía cómoda y donde estaba Willas. Estaba sentado, desnudo como el día en que nació, moreno también es su hombría. Esperaba con paciencia a Sansa, y la miraba de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera contemplando una estatua. Sansa miró a su cuerpo; estaba delgada, con caderas y bastante pecho para su edad. Podía decirse que estaba orgullosa.  
  
Se acercó hasta él, y de ahí ya no sabía que hacer. Nadie la había enseñado o dicho nada de este momento. Ninguna lección, ninguna guía. Pero estoy preparada para el momento, o eso se hacía creer a sí misma. Miró a los ojos de Willas; a pesar de su paciencia, estaba hambriento de amor y lujuria, deseando cogerla en ese momento y no soltarla jamás.  
  
Se sentó a su lado y Willas cogió su rostro con la mano y se besaron de nuevo, como en el jardín. Sus lenguas bailaron a la vez que Sansa sentía la sangre correr por todas las partes de su cuerpo, y unos ligeros pinchazos por la zona de sus partes. Willas fué bajando las manos poco a poco, hasta encontrarse con el trasero de Sansa. Sansa sobresaltó levemente, recordando el revuelo cuando Myrcella se fue a Dorne, la violación que por poco sufrió. Willas notó su malestar.  
  
“Entiendo. Si no… Quieres hoy” dijo, jadeante. “Podemos intentarlo otro día”. No, ahora creerá que soy una niña de nuevo. Sansa debía de mostrar que era capaz de todo. Observó a Willas; estaba más rojo que ella, jadeaba con lujuria, su hombría alta y dura como una piedra. Sansa cogió las manos de Willas y las puso en sus pechos. “Quiero hacerlo ahora” dijo Sansa, y cogió el hombro de Willas y lo acostó con delicadeza, decisiva y fuerte a la vez.  
  
Se puso encima de Willas y estuvieron jugando con el deseo un poco más. Ella acariciaba todas las partes de su cuerpo mientras Willas decidió acariciar sus partes. Sansa se excitaba cada vez más, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba. Sansa se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, mientras Willas miraba satisfecho a su cuerpo, su hombría resaltando. Sansa lo cogió y tras menearlo un poco, decidió hacer la parte más importante. Se puso recta y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco dentro de ella. Willas suspiró fuertemente y Sansa, al dolerle un poco, gimió. ¿Cómo algo puede doler y a la vez dar placer? Sansa, dolorida del placer, empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo suavemente, montándolo como un caballo. Los gemidos de ella parecía excitar más a Willas; tenía ambas manos en sus caderas mientras iba suspirando con más fuerza. Las manos ayudaban a Sansa a moverse cada vez con más rapidez. El placer inundaba las sensaciones de Sansa, gimiendo cada vez más, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Y lo hizo. Sintió el mejor de los placeres y se relajó, aunque Willas seguía. Él no ha llegado aún. Willas, finalmente, la agarró fuertemente a sus caderas y la impulsó hacia abajo, con fuerza, metiéndose aún más. Willas dejó un grito silencioso a la vez que Sansa sentía un líquido correr dentro de ella. Había llegado.  
  
Sansa se retiró para ponerse al lado de él. Estaban los dos, tumbados, desnudos y jadeando. La respiración era fuerte mientras se miraban el uno al otro.  
  
“Ha sido…” empezó Willas.  
  
“¿Magnífico?” Sansa reía.  
  
Willas la besó. Esta vez fue un beso tierno, ingenuo, como de dos niños.  
  
“Te amo”.


	5. 15 años después

Hace quince años que pasó todo. Hace quince años mi familia estaba viva, el rey Robert estaba vivo, Joffrey era el príncipe de mis sueños y Lady estaba conmigo. Hace quince años se crearon y se destruyeron mis sueños. Hace quince años murió la niña que vivió en Invernalia.  
  
Sansa estaba apoyada sobre el balcón, mirando el laberinto, mirando a sus hijos. Los pequeños Eddard y Brandon habían crecido tanto; Brandon el mayor, iba a cumplir dos y diez, con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos de color miel, la viva imagen de su tío Loras, sabio y correcto como su padre. Será un buen señor algún día. El pequeño de todos, Eddard, iba a cumplir nueve, un mundo diferente a cualquier otro niño. No se asustaba con la oscuridad, hablaba como un niño cinco años mayor que él y podía estar horas y horas mirando a la pared, pensando con esa pequeña cabeza que tiene. Era el que más se parecía a ella, con ojos azules cielo y pelo espeso oscuro. Sansa sonrió mientras los veía jugar.  
  
Se escuchaban gritos y voces de enfado desde dentro. “¡Margaery otra vez!” una vocecita chillona reclamaba venganza. “¡Ha arruinado una de mis cartas otra vez! ¡No hace más que molestar!”. Sansa entró a la habitación y encontró a su hija roja y furiosa. “Salí un momento de mi habitación y cuando volví” la joven Cat parecía explotar en cualquier momento, “¡encontré mis cartas empapadas con tinta! Ha sido Margaery, lo sé. Ha estado jugando con las espadas otra vez”.  
  
Mientras que Catelyn gritaba lo horrible que era su hermana, la susodicha se deslizó silenciosamente para defender su causa. “Y ¿por qué tiene que jugar a las es…? ¡NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS!” Catelyn exclamó al ver a su hermana. “¿Ves? ¡A esto me refiero! Aparece de la nada como si fuera una rat…”. “Ya basta, Cat” Sansa la interrumpió. “Marg, ¿algo qué decir?”. Margaery miró a su hermana con preocupación y se mordió el labio. “¡No estaba jugando a las espadas!” quería contar la pequeña. “Sólo que… Una paloma entró a la habitación porque las puertas estaban abiertas e intenté capturarla como había hecho Padre con sus halcones millones de veces, pero la paloma era muy rápida y muy escurridiza, así que sin querer me di contra la mesa y la tinta se cayó sobre las cartas”. “Pues lo has arruinado todo, como siempre”.  
  
"¡Cat!", Sansa se molestó por el comentario. "Marg, prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso y discúlpate con tu hermana". "Lo siento, Cat", Margaery se miró a los pies. "No quería arruinar tus cartas, ni nada. No era mi intención". Catelyn miró a su hermana y se sintió extraña, con ganas aún de pelear.  
  
"¿Sabéis qué?" preguntó Sansa, divertida. "Mi hermana Arya y yo éramos exactamente como vosotras, siempre peleando. Arya iba buscando problemas y yo se los facilitaba. Pero en el fondo nos queríamos como cualquier pareja de hermanas". Eso hizo sonreír a las dos; sabían que su madre casi nunca hablaba de su familia.  
  
"Bueno, supongo que tendré que reescribir de nuevo las cartas" resopló la hija mayor. "Tienes suerte de que lo hice con mala letra, que si no te la hubieras cargado pero bien". Margaery le sacó la lengua a su hermana mientras que ésta le devolvía una cara burlona y se iba. Al mismo tiempo Willas entró en la habitación, con su cara de hombre amable y su bastón. "Marg, te equivocaste; no puedes capturar a una paloma, ni a nada. Era libre, como tú. No puedes arrebatarle la libertad a nadie, ¿entendido?" dijo dulcemente mientras le revolvía el pelo. "Venga, ve a jugar o a buscar aventuras". Su hija abandonó la habitación corriendo, preparada para algún desafío.  
  
"Son tan para cual" dijo Willas, suspirando. "Y pensar que conforme van creciendo, van madurando".  
  
Sus hijos habían crecido tanto desde entonces. Catelyn era la mayor, de tres y diez años, era una versión de su tía Margaery cuando era joven; pelo rizado de color avellana, ojos de color miel, con gran inteligencia y gracia. Estaba empezando a soñar con hijos de señores y de reyes para desgracia de su padre. Margaery, la hija más pequeña, de diez años, era la única que tenía el pelo típico de la familia Tully; espeso y de color castaño rojizo. También tenía los ojos grises de la familia Stark, siendo diferente a todos sus hermanos. A pesar de haber heredado la belleza de su madre y parte de su tía Arya, nunca la mostraba; siempre tenía estaba sucia de alguna carrera o pelea, se vestía con la ropa de su hermano Brandon aunque le quedaba enorme y siempre se escabullía de sus lecciones con su septa. La viva imagen de su hermana Arya.  
  
"Cat se está convirtiendo en una señorita bella e inteligente, pero me preocupa un poco Marg". Willas se sentó en un borde de la cama. "No cambiará, te lo aseguro". Sansa lo sabía por experiencias anteriores. "Seguirá jugando con niños, seguirá con moretones y heridas, seguirá con espadas… Es un alma salvaje. Mi hermana lo era, y nada le hacía más feliz que eso. Toma ejemplo de la mujer que también es como un caballero, Brienne de Tarth, y sueña con ser caballero".  
  
"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" Willas, a pesar del gran número de años que los separaban, siempre escuchaba a su joven esposa. "Ayudarla con su sueño. Caballero no podrá ser, pero podemos dejar que siga practicando con las espadas y montando a caballo. Es buena en ello. Quien sabe", sonrió, "a lo mejor puede ser la primera mujer caballero. Eso la alegrará. "Eres la mejor madre que pueda haber existido", Willas besó dulcemente a su esposa, "No sé cómo lo haces, pero cada día que estoy contigo, más me enamoras". Sansa sonrió y lo besó de vuelta.  
  
"Me recuerda mucho a Arya… Hace tanto tiempo que…", el silencio hablaba por sí solo, "Hace quince años que pasó todo". "Lo que pasó con tu familia fue una monstruosidad, pero ahora tenemos una nueva" dijo Willas, tocando el vientre de su esposa, ya crecido con un niño dentro. "A veces…", no estaba segura de querer seguir, "A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido todo si no hubieran matado a mi padre. Ni a mi hermano ni a mi madre. Cómo serían de felices ver a mis hijos, orgullosos de ellos. Pero ya nunca los podrán ver".  
  
Tras un rato de silencio, Willas se acercó y susurró al oído de su mujer "Si el bebé resulta ser niña, quiero que se llame Arya. Un nombre valiente para una bebé valiente. ¿Qué te parece?".  
  
Sigo enamorada de él desde el primer día en que lo vi. Sansa cogió el rostro de su marido y lo besó apasionadamente, un beso eterno. A pesar de los años, la llama del deseo no se había apagado; hacían el amor casi todos los días, y cuando su embarazo era demasiado avanzado, Willas cuidaba de su esposa como una madre a su hijo. Willas la seguía deseando y Sansa veía atractivo a su esposo siempre.  
  
Aunque los años habían pasado y ella estaba cerca de los treinta años mientras Willas estaba de los cincuenta, Willas estaba más marchitado y enfermo; desde que murió su padre, toda la responsabilidad que su padre nunca tuvo la tiene él y le afecta cuando duerme, come o incluso en su aspecto. El pelo de hebras plateadas dominaban sobre el marrón y las arrugas aparecían indiscretas, perdiendo el rostro jovial que tenía.

 

Una vez se vio en el espejo y se entristeció. “¿Y si ya no me querrás porque ya no soy joven?”. Sansa estaba sorprendida; hasta ahora, Willas jamás se había mostrado preocupado de su aspecto. “Te querré con pelo o no, con arrugas o sin ellas, tullido o sano” Sansa lo besó dulcemente en la cabeza, “tu rostro ya no se mostrará jovial, pero tu espíritu sí. Y eso es lo que me enamoró más de ti".  
  
Willas se levantó con su bastón, como siempre, y se dirigió al balcón, enfermo y débil por la edad. Sansa hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse también, y se fue con su esposo. Ambos estaban en el borde, con las manos de los dos juntos mirando lo que habían creado.

Y Sansa no tuvo que lamentarse jamás por lo que pasó hace quince años.


End file.
